


Secrets shouldn't be told.

by Vanderwaalies



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 12:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanderwaalies/pseuds/Vanderwaalies
Summary: Spencer has a secret, Ali knows it.We all know how Ali is.(there's no A)





	Secrets shouldn't be told.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! I also uploaded this on wattpad, so, if you want, you can follow me there (my user name's the same)

Spencer:

-So... Miss perfection has a secret? -Ali said grinning

-What? -I said turning to look at her frowning

-You know what I mean. You should talk to Emily, you know, for advice. -she said winking

-Spence?

-Yeah? -I said turning around again- what do you need, Hanna?

-Just come here. What are you doing standing there?

In fact, I was standing alone away from the rest of the group, even Ali was there now, but I was too distracted to notice.  
We were all in my barn just drinking and killing time.

When I returned to my seat, Aria approached me, put my hair behind my ear, and whispered.

-Spence? You okay? Do you need some Sparia time?

-Yeah, maybe later. -I said smiling

 

After an hour or two, Emily fell asleep, Hanna was drunk and the rest of us were bored as hell.

-I'm mad. -Hanna said frowning

-You're drunk. -I replied

-And mad.

-Aren't you going to use your chance, Spence? -Ali whispered from behind

-Aren't you going to take advantage of Emily? -I said seriously

-Are you challenging me? -She said lifting her eyebrows and smiling- I could kiss Emily anytime, unlike you with Hanna. You don't have the guts.

-Go kiss her, then. 

-I would prefer to do it while she's awake, if you don't mind. But I know you couldn't, so kiss Hanna now. She's...kinda awake.

-Why would I do that?

-Because you clearly have a crush on her, sweetie.

-You do? -Aria exclaimed standing up and approaching to us

Damn it. I forgot that she was here.

-No! It's just Ali being... Ali.

-She does. -She said nodding to Aria

-What are you guys talking about? And  who are you? -Hanna said touching Aria's hair- you look like a hobbit -she added before bursting into laugh

-Okay, Hanna, time to go to sleep. -Aria said grabbing her arm and guiding her to an empty couch

-Don't, Aria. Don't do that to Spencer.

-Ali. -Aria said looking with a serious expression at her

I just rolled my eyes.

-What? -she said shrugging

-Stop it.

-Ugh, fine. But you owe me something, Spencer.

-What? Kissing Hanna?

-Precisely. -she said smiling

 

 

-Spence?

-Hey. -I said looking at Aria with a smile

-Can I ask you something?

-About Hanna, isn't it?

-Yeah...

I didn't answer anything, so she continued talking.

-It's it true? Or is just Ali being typical Ali?

-She's just convinced that I have a crush on her, isn't it ridiculous?

-I don't know... not if you actually do.

-I don't. -I said with my arms crossed and looking at the ground

-You sure?

-Aria.

-Could you promise that if you ever have a crush on someone, you'll tell me?

-Yeah.

-Even if it's a girl?

-Aria.

-So you couldn't promise it, uh? Then how am I supposed to believe you now?

-You know what? Nevermind. Go to sleep.

 

I looked at the time in my phone, 4:20 AM. Everyone else was sleeping.  
I looked at Hanna, she looked so different when she was sleeping. So calm and peaceful... nothing to do with the usual one.  
Before I notice, I was next to her, sitting in the floor next to the couch where she was.

-Would it be so bad if I...? -I whispered

I decided that I wouldn't, so I just got closer and gave her a little and quick kiss in the lips.

-Are you going to deny it now?

I turned around as faster as I could just to see a smiling Ali.

-I didn't...-

-What, Spencer? You didn't want to kiss her?

I really didn't know what to answer this time.

-Your totally blushing, I wish you could see yourself right now. Oh, and don't worry, I don't judge.

-That's not exactly what I'm worried about...

-You're worried about me telling this secret, aren't you?

-Pretty much.

She gave me a weird smile and then went to sleep, so I did the same.

 

We were in Ali's locker when Hanna started talking.

-My body's in a war with me right now, I swear! -Hanna complained

-Yeah, tell me about it. -Emily agreed

-It's called hangover, girls.

-Yeah, well, I don't know if I would prefer killing the hangover or letting the hangover kill me. -Hanna said

-How do you even kill a hangover?

-I'm pretty sure Hanna must have her ways.

-True.

-So, uh... did I miss too much? While I was passed out, I mean. -Emily Asked

-Maybe some things...

-You have no idea, honey. -Ali said before turning around and kissing Emily

-Alison, what are you doing!? -Emily asked pulling away

-Oh, nothing. Just... a dare. -she said smiling with a proud expression

-That reminded me, I think I dreamt that Spencer kissed me. -Hanna said- whatever I drank really affected me.

Aria took my hand with both of her hands.

-Wow, I can't believe that you actually remember it. You were not only drunk but I also thought that you were asleep. -Ali replied

-Wait, wait. Hold on. "Remeber"? -she said in complete confusion

Kill me. Now. Please. Pretty please.

-Oh yeah, she actually did it.

Now everyone was looking at me.

-Alison what the hell!? -I yelled taking my hand off Aria's and looking angrily at the blonde girl

-What? I never said that I would keep your secret. -she said shrugging

The only thing that I could think about was running away from them, so I ran faster as I could to the restroom.  
It wasn't long until Hanna came in.

-Spence? -she said as soon as she entered, before realising that I was literally in front of her. -Hey. -she said giving me a friendly smile

I didn't answer, just smiled and looked away.

-You didn't have to run away. I understand, Ali's a bitch if she actually told us a secret. But if you actually did it, I'm not mad or anything.

-You're not? -I asked looking at her again

-Not at all! Actually... I'm glad.

-You are? Why?

-But I'm not glad at the same time, because... our first kiss was when I wasn't even conscious. And the second one... -she said getting closer to me- it's going to be in the school's restroom -she whispered

-We could change that... - I said smiling

-We could? -she said smiling back

-Yeah, we could. -I said taking her hand


End file.
